


Spoilers!

by ThirstyForEvans (Bibliophilic_Wit)



Series: Recognising You [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, No use of y/n, Soulmate Identifying Marks- First Words, Spoilers for Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliophilic_Wit/pseuds/ThirstyForEvans
Summary: Based on one of my favourite Soulmate AUs from the hilariousdondaariowhere the first words your soulmate says to you are written on your wrist, and your soulmate’s first words to you is a spoiler.





	Spoilers!

_I can’t believe they killed off Han Solo_

 

Your dad always liked to say he would have a talk with your soulmate about that. The first time he had seen the words bloom across your skin at age one he had huffed his annoyance with a shake of his head and denied his obvious anxiety to everyone a week later as he bought the first available tickets to go see _Return of the Jedi._

 

There was a time where you had been oblivious to the implications, just happy to show off the mark across your collarbone along with your friends but then disappointment grew followed by annoyance. The change had mostly been sparked by you giving in and watching Star Wars during one of the many at-least-yearly marathons your parents configured during the long wait for the prequel trilogy. Once you had given in, of course, the anxiety of having a beloved character die _and_ meeting your soulmate almost overwhelmed you at every new Star Wars release.

 

But then _Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith_ came out with no plans for more Star Wars movies. Then it became like a secret power, knowing that one day Star Wars would be revisited and expanded upon, your whole family couldn’t help it; sci-fi nerds to the core. You’d smirked instead of lamented at the “end of the series”, although slight disappointment grew as no news surfaced until 2012, when the excitement and anxiety came back worse than before, but with three years of waiting for the first film it would do you no good to stress so you’d focused on your life. Suddenly the most excitable person in your family as you delved into the newer sci-fi movies, finally feeling that justice was being done to the ideas.

 

2015 came and with it your whole family accompanying you to the local theatre at midnight on the 18th of December 2015. The anxiety you had expected to feel was just a steady but calm swirl of excitement for the start of a new trilogy, and as your mother had pointed out many times; there was no telling that the person would say it in the cinema at all, never mind on our first trip- for there were always at least two. Yet there it was, an angry, desperate Han Solo yelling out for his son despite Chewie’s concerned groan. Rey and Finn stumbling in to provide a dusty spotlight as Han Solo pleaded with his son who Kylo Ren insisted was long gone and then a son, angry and lost asking for help that is freely given. You’d be lying if you hadn’t admitted your eyes were wet at this point, desperately hoping that Kylo Ren would join his father and be Ben Solo once more, the hopeful intake of breath echoed in the cinema as Kylo Ren seemed to relent, followed by an exhale of surprise and loss as a light saber came to life. Chewie’s cry is punctuated by sobs from at least three people in the cinema and then Han Solo falls to his death. The last moments of the film are tinged with sadness and loss as Kylo and Rey fight and a sudden feeling of weightlessness, neither particularly good or bad, settles over you.

 

As the credits roll you breathe deeply and try to ignore your family’s slightly concerned gazes, rolling the tension out of your shoulders and standing up with the popcorn as a group of murmuring men descend from the back row of seats.

“I can’t believe they killed off Han Solo.” His disbelief echoed in his voice and you whirled around on an impulse as electricity seemed to dance in your heart.

“You! You’re the one!” You accused with a finger, signalling the man out with arched eyebrows as he stumbled to a stop.

“Well,” He said, at a loss for words. “That’s not exactly how imagined that being said but…” He grinned and walked closer. “Am I correct in thinking that you’re, uh-” he gulped, his face still in a slight shadow with the dimmed lights of the cinema and a hat on his head. Nonetheless as he neared you drew the collar of your shirt away from your collarbone  to show him his scrawled script just as he held out his already bare forearm. Sure enough there were your words, in your handwriting.

 

Looking up in slight surprise, you blinked twice before your mother whispered, “We’ll want details and introductions later, but maybe you should go to the 24/7 Diner around the corner for coffee.”

“Right.” He said, slightly abashed. He waved off his friends saying he’d catch up with them later.

“So. Coffee?”

“I’d like that.” He smiled and you felt a sudden urge to whip off that hat.

You walked to the diner in relative silence, though you found it peaceful and easy instead of awkward.

He glanced around the diner and you frowned in response, before pointing out a booth in the corner. As you settled in to your seat he took the one across from you and finally looked you in the eye, taking his hat off and you inhaled slightly as the bluest eyes you’d ever seen captured yours.

You let your eyes do a quick flick over his face and your stomach dropped suddenly and you swallowed nervously.

 

“You’re Chris Evans.” You state unnecessarily. “You’re my soulmate. Shit.”

“Well, now you have me at a bit of a disadvantage, sweetheart.” He prompted with a slight smirk, before reflecting, “Can I call you sweetheart?”

“I’ll be your sweetheart, gorgeous.” You teased, feeling more at ease as he became bashful at the nickname before finally introducing yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, thanks for coming!
> 
> If you’d like to leave a request/prompt below I’d love to write it.
> 
> 😘


End file.
